1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to photographing systems, and in particular relates to systems and methods for automatic photographing according to a dialup message from a telecommunications network.
2. Description of the Related Art
When tourists visit a scenic spot, a conventional automatic photographing system takes photos by using camera devices provided by a vendor. When a user passes through a view of a camera device, the camera device will be activated automatically and take photos. The user can view the photos on a screen set up by the vendor, select favorite photos and pay for the photos at a counter according to the number of photos purchased. However, there are several drawbacks of the conventional automatic photographing system. First, a user can not determine the timing for when the photos are taken. For example, a user uses a gaming facility in an amusement park, and the camera device set up by the vendor takes photos for all of the users when the gaming facility starts. Thus, a user can not determine the timing for when he or she may want to take photos of him or herself. Second, all the photos of the same user taken at various scenic spots can not be integrated together. The user has to select and pay for the photos taken by the conventional automatic photographing system on the spot. Moreover, there are more than one camera devices set up by the vendor, and the conventional automatic photographing system can not recognize and integrate the photos for each user, such that the user has to obtain the photos at difference places. Third, the photos captured by the conventional automatic photographing system can not be stored for a long time. Because the photos captured by the conventional automatic photographing system are only stored for a short period of time or not stored at all, the user has to select and pay for the photos immediately and can not get copies of the photos.